Anni of the Wolves
by Risi-Chan
Summary: An 18 yrs old princess of the wolf-shapeshifters runs away from her home to explore the world. This is the chronicle of her adventures.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter Prologue

Hey all, Risi-chan here. My first fic. Be nice!

_Annickra'O'Shea'Mahadna'Escolea. My name. The name of the royal family of the Wolves. We are actually shape shifters, a race that can become the type of animal that they are people of. I am of the Wolves. I have been raised amongst my kind a surely as any of my people. The only difference is that I am second in line for the throne. Second in line to become Alpha female. None of that matters though for my older brother, Lemonar, is close to his coming of age and is in good health. I'm not that worried about becoming Alpha female because I am sure that my brother will live and become a great Alpha male before me. We are very close. Close enough for me to know that there is a female mate coming into the picture. I even know who she is. That's not too difficult though, she is one of my closest and dearest friends, Calawea. They share such hopes and dreams together that I know that our people will be the better off for them._

_That's why I am leaving, going on adventures, putting my fighting skills to the test more than I ever have before. I was trained alongside the others of my age mates. My kind teaches everyone to fight, no matter their gender. So, in this way, I have learned to be skilled in all manners of weapons. I favor the sword. We were also taught how to use our natural weapons while we are in our demi forms, our fangs and our nails. We learned how to protect ourselves using our fur as armor. We are also tested in our fighting skills and taught the ways of our people. Now that I am 18, I am considered an adult and one of my people's finest fighters._

_I have decided to go to the serpeinte and avian lands tonight so that I may perhaps serve as a solider or a guard to their royal families. They are now joined together through their Diente and Tuuli Thea. They even have falcons serving as members of their guard, though I hear that they too, have mated. It should be interesting to see two of a race that's power is rival to our's. Anyway, I have to leave in the middle of the night. That's why I am leaving this note, or memoir for my family and friends. My love stays with you all though my heart tells me that I need to do this. Whether or not you choose to understand is up to you. Just remember that I need to do this. I will come back of my own accord or not at all. So do not send anyone after me; I won't take it calmly if I have to deal with guards following me. Know that I leave you all with a heavy heart but knowing that this is what I need to do._

_With much love,_

_Anni_

"Oh great gods!" Lemonar shouted. His mother's face was a deathly white; his father's the shade of a tomato.

"She can't be gone!"his father yelled.

"Oh my, I feel faint."his mother said her voice faint.

"Someone must go after her!"

"No, remember what she wrote! She won't come back if she is followed."

"Then she won't know!"

"She will. And you know it. Search your heart and find what it says. Let it guide you to do the right thing. For now though, we must rest. Think on what I have said, Lemonar. Tell me what you learn in the morning."His mother replied, her voice barley over a whisper.

"Mother, I have made my decision. I now know what my heart tells me to do. We need to find Nevonarjay. He's our only hope. He will find her. And I hope that she will hesitate in hurting her oldest and dearest friend."

"It's settled then. Go my son; run with the wind behind you and my blessings. You will find Nevonarjay at our military base near the falcon islands. You must go to Honja and be back before midnight tomorrow if you wish to have any hope of finding your sister."

"Thank you mother. I will leave now." Lemonar said, turning into his wolf form and running out the door and into the cold night wintry night.

Meanwhile, many miles away,ayoung womanwas huddled up in the upper branches of an oak tree, sleeping soundly. To anyone passing by,she was only another shadow amongst the leaves and other shadows.She had been traveling for a day and a half straight by now and was still a week's worth of running away from the serpeinte and avian lands.She didn't mind though,sheis a wolf and nature isher element.Shewas currently inher demi form, the fur giving her extra warmth andher mostly human body keeping her onher perch in the tree.She would sleep until sunrise and then run for another day and more untilshe tired. For now though,she was content to leaveher present asshe entered the realm of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Mmmm... I forgot this last time...

Disclaimer: I own not the settings, but I do own the plot and most of the characters, but not all sigh maybe one day...

This chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewer, Stormrider7! Yay! throws confetti and has a big party oh, and found it funny that your name is the almost the same as my email, hee hee!

Risi-chan: I'm happy to be back! Yay!

Annamoon: It's about time

Risi-chan: Here you go, Chapter Two!  
Annamoon: Finally, took you long enough.

Risi-chan: whatever...

* * *

"She's gone! When did she leave? Did she say where she was going? Tell me quickly Lemonar, her life may depend on it!"

"She is on her way to the serpeinte and avian lands, I believe. She set out almost a full day and a half ago. She left a note saying she didn't want to be followed, but we believed that she wouldn't fight you if you were the one to go after her."

"Why do you think that? It has been four years since I have been here; training, trying to keep anything like our last 'adventure' from ever happening again. I ask again, why do you think this will work?" Nevonarjay asked, absently trailing his fingers over a scar that wrapped around one wrist like a bracelet. The ten three inch long vertical scars had been made by Annickra four years earlier when she had a very close brush with death. She had a mirror 'bracelet' carved into her right wrist as well.

"This is why!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist and pointedly showing the scars. "She wears these like a medal of bravery. She is not ashamed of them, even if she almost died getting them. She lives for battle and fighting as much as you and I live by breathing. She needs someone who won't lose his temper watching her back for her. She needs you. You have done the best job looking out for my little sister, better even than I have. Please, do this for me."

"I am gone then. Stay and rest. May your worries be put to rest for I will be watching over Annickra by tomorrow evening at the latest."

"Thank you, my friend." Lemonar shouted as Nevonarjay ran past him and out the door in his wolf form. With him gone, Lemonar put his worries to rest and went to sleep.

A day later found Nevonarjay caught up to Annickra. She had been traveling slowly, not wanting to risk getting lost. Instead of coming out and ordering her back though, Nevonarjay contented himself with following her. About four days later, they arrived at Wyvern's Court and the land of the avians and the serpeinte. He watched her change into her human form and begin wandering up to the gates. A set of guards stopped her. A few words were exchanged and a guard led her through the gates. He grudgingly stayed just inside the edge of the forest, waiting for her to return. Finally, almost a month later, he saw her amongst the guard of a young woman about a year younger than he was. _So that was her plan, to become a member of the guard flight, more than likely._ He shook his head. He followed them deep into the forest, following a well worn path._ This must lead to the serpeinte palace or to Hawk's Keep! That must be the heir to both the avian and serpeinte thrones!_ The party left the woods and sure enough, there was Hawk's Keep. Then, the sound of fighting broke out! The group was being attacked by assassins, and almost at the front gates of the keep itself. _This is bad. I can't do anything either, or I risk exposing both of us!_ He watched helplessly as the guard suddenly broke up, all but one going break neck speed towards the gates. One figure wheeled about and started hacking through the attackers. He watched in horror as the horse of the lone fighter went down, an arrow stuck deep within its side. He watched as the fighter leapt away from its dying beast and fought hand to hand. He could stand it no longer as the gates closed and the attackers began to close in on the fighter. He raced from his hiding place and ran to the fighter, jumping into the fray in his demi form as the fighter, Annickra, passed out from a number of wounds all over her body. He fought off the last attackers with his sword, protecting Annickra the whole time. He sheathed his sword, picked up the girl, and started running up to the gates as the last attacker lie dying.

"Hold on, Anni, hold on."

He got to the gates and was instantly surrounded by nervous guards.

"Let me through and get a doctor." Nevonarjay growled. "Can't you see that she was part of the guard!"

"W-we can't l-let you p-p-pass."

"Let them in," came a cool voice from behind the guards, "that is Nicka he has in his arms."

"But milady, he's a wolf!"

"And I am half cobra and half hawk. You are a black mamba, she is a crow, he's a raven, and he's a white viper. It doesn't matter she is one of ours and if he is helping her, he must be on our side too."

"But milady…"

"I said let them in. And go fetch Betsy."

"Yes my lady."

"Thank you." Nevonarjay half growled, his voice almost back to normal.

"I did it for Nicka. She was one of my best guards and my friend. Who are you anyway? I have never seen a wolf before and I didn't think that they were quite so nice as to go out of their way to save a member of the guard of a half blood princess." Nevonarjay snorted.

"You have too seen a wolf before, she's right here in my arms. I must agree with you, I wouldn't have gone out of my way to help otherwise."

"Oh, I see. Guards, please escort Mr.?"

"Nevonarjay."

"Please escort Mr. Nevonarjay and Nicka to a suite on the fourth floor please."

"Milady, you think it wise to let a wolf be alone with Nicka? She's sick and cannot defend herself."

"She's a wolf as well, Bruntus. Now show them a room."

"Yes milady. Right this way." Bruntus said gruffly. "If I see you put so much as a finger on her, I will kill you myself."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Nevonarjay said, shifting the girl in his arms. Bruntus turned a bright shade of red but managed to control himself until the reached the suite.

"Here, don't hurt the girl, I will be standing outside the door so I'll hear it if you do anything funny." Nevonarjay nodded sharply and walked in, setting his friend, Annickra, on the bed. Then, he began desperately searching for any sign of what had hurt her badly enough to make her pass out. He found numerous small cuts and scratches, nothing that would have had this effect on her though. He found a deep cut running up the outside of her thigh. He quickly pulled some of the ripped material of her pants aside and set about cleaning and healing the wound. He then spread his power throughout her body and healed all of the wounds he could find. When he finally broke his concentration, he realized that Annickra was still unconscious and that there was someone in the room with them. He spun around and drew a knife in the same movement.

"Step down, wolf-boy. Let me work on her for a little while. Besides, you need to rest too after all of that work you did, you tired yourself out."

"I'm fine." He managed to protest as the world around him started spinning. He gasped and caught hold of the edge of the bed as his knife clattered to the ground and the world turned black.

"Tsk tsk. That boy needs to learn his limits, he'll never be any good if he over extends his abilities. Oh well, he did a pretty good job though. Guards!"

"Yes milady?"

"Take the wolf boy and put him on that couch over there and shut the doors. That will be all. And no, he didn't attack me; he simply over exerted himself trying to save his lady friend here."

"Yes milady." The guards replied, smiling at the form of the once formidable wolf now laying half sprawled over the foot of the bed. They did as the old crow asked and put Nevonarjay on the couch, closed the doors, and let the old crow work in peace.

* * *

Risi- chan: yay! end of chapter two!

Annamoon: that was too short.

Risi-chan: wah! shut up! it's not my fault that it was a good place to stop.

Annamoon: whatever

Risi-chan: maybe if i was tempted with reviews, i might update faster. I have the story typed and ready to go for probably at least 7 more chapters. They are just being held captive till the review number says at least 5.

annamoon:yea, like anybody would help you

Risi-chan: of course they will, the one who gives me the fifth review will get the next chapter dedicated to them, so...

Risi-chan and annamoon: REVIEW! please


End file.
